The Strange Faire
by EmeraldMage
Summary: This is a fic written by my sister, and I would say it is quite good. It's got some romance in it, but not much, and it's short! Selvine... some minor, minor Zelly bashing... but it's all humor with him! Please R/R, and no flames, since it's not mine, and


It was a normal day at the castle prinncess selphie was getting ready to go to the renissance fair nere ireland 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, Squaresoft does...

A/N: This isn't by me, it's by my sister, who is, I guess, pretty creative! It's short, so why don't cha read it? I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it! Enjoy, please R/R! Oh, don't flame me, since I didn't do it! ^__^ BTW: It's got lots of Romance too... but lots of humor and fantasy!!!

****

The Strange Faire 

By: Jennifer, my sister

It was a normal day at the castle Princess Selphie was getting ready to go to the Renaissance Faire near Ireland. Her father king squall wanted her to marry an evil, mean prince, Prince Zell. She did not like him for he would put the kingdom to shame if he became king. Selphie arrived sad and mad. She walked out of the carriage and walked to the faire. 

"Oh hello my dear." Said a dumb voice, oh that's right, its Prince Zell. As Selphie's dad walked off, Zell took Selphie and carried her into the woods. Far away a worker boy saw what was going on. The boy, named Irvine, ran to the forest where he saw Selphie pushing Zell away because he was going to kiss her. 

"Lay off her you stupid beast!" Irvine yelled. 

"Oh, you think you can mess with royalty. 

Oh, oh, I thought you were a bear you fat prince, you!" Irvine yelled. 

"AHHHH!!!!" Zell ran after Irvine.

"Zell stop!" Selphie yelled. Like the dumb prince he was, he slammed into a tree! "My hero!" Selphie exclaimed to Irvine. 

"Run with me and we shall get away from this beast!" Irvine declared. As Selphie and Irvine were running, Selphie fell and sprained her ankle. Irvine quickly carried her to a cave where he ripped off his shirt and tied it around Princess Selphie's ankle.

"What big muscles you have!" Selphie said to Irvine. 

"Thanks!" Irvine said. 

"So what's your name?" Selphie asked. 

"Oh my name is Irvine. What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm Princess Selphie the First. I must get you back to the faire... It's where you want to go... right?" Irvine asked.

"No, I do not want to go, I would rather be with you!" she said. "Do you think I like being a princess seeing all those people praise me and serve me? I just want to be normal like you... 

"You could not stay with me... If your father found out, he would be enraged and want to hang me for his entertainment..." 

"I..... I....." Selphie limped away and started to cry. 

"Wait!" he yelled, but nothing happened. 

All night they were thinking about each other. The next day, Selphie ran away to go see her love. No, not Zell, but Irvine. Well, she went to his house and knocked on the door. Selphie screamed as she saw Zell open the door with Irvine's hands tied behind his back with rope. 

"Get away from here, Selphie!" Irvine said. 

"Ohhhhh shut up you poor animal!" Zell said. 

__

"Well, at least I wasn't the one who slammed into a tree...." Irvine thought.

Selphie followed the carriage to town where gossip was heavy.

"Did you here they are going to hang Irvine?" said a lady to another lady. 

__

"Oh no!" Selphie thought and started to cry. In an ally, a small child covered in a black shadowy costume walked out and said, "I can help you... Just trust me. Go to your father, he is here watching... Go do what your heart tells you to do." The boy then disappeared into thin air! Selphie looked out into the streets, where the exciting hangings happened. The dude that hung the people, you know, that dude in the black mask... 

"Well, this dirty rat is being hung because he made Zell slam- I mean, he tried to win Princess Selphie over Zell. Oh well, do you have any last words boy?" the weird dude asked.

"No..." he said plainly.

"Well then lets start the fun!" the man was about to let the floor fall in, but was stopped when Princess Selphie ran out of the alley and yelled something out. 

"Nooooo!!!"

"Ohh, its Princess Selphie!" everyone gasped. "Stop! Don't you see that I love him? I don't love thy Zell, I love Irvine and I deserve to be with him!" Selphie said. King Squall stood up and said,

"But honey, you will not be happy with this trash!" 

"Well father, he's my trash to play with!" Selphie said. 

"Fine, you may have him but only if we get to hang someone else...!" he said. 

"Ok..." she said "Umm.... what about that guy over there?" 

"Ok!" King Squall said.

"Nooo!!!" the guy screamed. 

"Selphie I love you." Irvine said. 

"And I love you!" she said. 

****

The End!


End file.
